StarCraft unit quotations
The following are a list of unit quotations in StarCraft I. Unit Quotations These quotations may be heard by clicking units in-game. StarCraft Protoss Heroes Artanis Selected * I am ready. * Direct my wrath. * Yes, Executor. * State your will. Selected Several Times * Explain this odd behavior... * Stop poking me! ( quote of an orc grunt from warcraft two could be a tie to his next quote) * What do I look like, an Orc? * This is not Warcraft in space! (Reference to "Starcraft is like Warcraft in space.") * It's much more sophisticated. * I know it's not 3-D!! Confirming Given Order * For Aiur... * Consider it done. * Indeed... * I concur. Fenix Selected * Executor? * Your command? * What would you ask of me? * I hunger for battle... Selected Several Times * I fear no enemy! * For the Khala is my strength! * I fear not death. * For our strength is eternal. Confirming Given Order * For Aiur! * Immediately! * Nach nagalas. * As you will! Tassadar Selected * Yes, Executor? * I hear you. * How may I help? * Your will? Selected Several Times * Speak quickly, Executor! * I don't have time for games! * I was Executor long before you! * So do not try my patience! Confirming Given Order * Of course. * It shall be done. * For Adun! * Terrie Khala! Zeratul Selected * Hmm? * You address me? * Your orders, Templar? * Khas Naradahk!! Selected Several Times * You have persecuted us for generations... * ...and now you beg us to aid you? * We will do what we must... * ...but we do it for Aiur, not you... Confirming Given Order * I do this for Aiur. * So be it. * It will be done. * En Taro Adun! StarCraft Protoss Units Protoss Advisor * Upgrade complete. * Research complete. * We are under attack! * Your warriors have engaged the enemy. * Nuclear launch detected. * You've not enough minerals. * You require more Vespene Gas. * You must construct additional Pylons. * Not enough energy. Arbiter Constructed * Warp fields stabilized. Selected * We feel your presence. * Ju'ros? (Possibly a reference to Star Trek: The Next Generation Klingon House Duras.) * Dunad'wynn. * We are vigilant. Selected Several Times * We sense a soul in search of answers. (Reference to another Blizzard game, Diablo.) * Do you seek knowledge of time travel? (Thought by some to be from the film Donnie Darko, although StarCraft was released years before this film was released) * We'll take that as a yes. * And now for your first lesson. (''creepy laughing) * (rapid backwards replay of the previous lines) Do you seek knowledge of time travel? Confirming Given Order * Nihn'kas Neehn. * J'tokoh Zohl. * Gou'ron. (Possibly a reference to Star Trek: The Next Generation character Gowron.) * Typical uz'hul (possibly 'typical of us all') Archon Constructed * The merging is complete. Selected * We burn... * We need focus... * Thorasoh'cahp! * Power overwhelming! (Also the god mode cheat) Selected Several Times * It all looks so different on this side. (Reference to the movie Contact) * Break on through! (References to "Break on Through" by The Doors) * It's beautiful... (Raiders of the Lost Ark, when the "priest" is gazing upon the face of God and then promptly dies) * They should've sent a poet. (Also from the film Contact) Confirming Given Order * Destroy... * Annihilate... * Obliterate... * Eradicate... Carrier Constructed * Carrier has arrived. Selected * Instructions. * Your command? * Loh'Klahs? (Possibly 'Locus?') * Ischk'nu? Selected Several Times * Our enemies are legion! * And still you procrastinate! * Command, or you will be relieved! * This is not an idle threat! Confirming Given Order * Commencing. * Kokal'tulah! * Gau'ju! * Affirmative. Corsair Constructed * It is a good day to die. (Originally from Star Trek, but also the cheat code for invincibility in Warcraft II) Selected * Ready for battle. * May I be of service? * I stand ready. * Let us attack! Selected Several Times * Look at all the pretty lights! * I wonder what this button does. (beep, followed by sirens) * (siren blaring steadilly) I think this was a BIG mistake. * (radio playing in background)(singing badly) When the moon... is in the seventh house... * (radio playing in background)(singing badly still) And Jupiter... is... umm... (Both references to the song Age of Aquarius) * (radio playing in background, followed by mysterious flare) Zefram Cochrane, is that you? (From Star Trek VIII) * (radio playing in background) What did you do to your hair? (Reference to Jimmy the Hand from Raymond E. Feist's 'Magician' ) Confirming Given Order * Excellent... * Adun, Toridas! * Haha! At last! * I thought you'd see it my way. Dark Archon Constructed * We are as one... Selected * Must have energy... * We hear you... * Thoughts in chaos... * Must feed... Selected Several Times * Must consume... * Or oblivion will take us... * Adun, save me...! * Darkness overpowering... Confirming Given Order * Will go... * Oblivion awaits... (Later referenced in Warcraft 3 The Frozen Throne. Spoken by Anub'Arak - campaign hero) * We move... * (ghostly moan) Dark Templar Constructed * Adun Toridas. Selected * Yes? * Zerashk Gulida. * I'm waiting... * Neraz Gulio. Selected Several Times * Your taunts are ill-advised, Templar. * Do not provoke me to violence. * You could no more evade my wrath... * ...than you could your own shadow. Confirming Given Order * For Aiur. * Ner'Mah. * So be it. * Very well. Dragoon Constructed * I have returned. Selected * Receiving. * Awaiting instructions. * Transmit. * Input command. * Galahoslos? * Za Khaladas. * Make use of me. * I am needed? Selected Several Times * Unauthorized transmission. * Incorrect protocol. * (warning beep) Drop your weapon! You have 15 seconds to comply. (Originally from the film RoboCop) * Five... Four... Three. Two. One! (fires Phase Disruptor) Confirming Given Order * Confirmed. * Initiating. * Lok pii. * Metonah. * Commencing. * Nagat Zuul. * For vengeance. High Templar Constructed * Khassar'Detemplari... Selected * Your thoughts...? * Zerah'hah... * I heed thy call. * State thy bidding. Selected Several Times * Your thoughts betray you. (Reference to Darth Vader from the film Star Wars: Return of the Jedi) * I see you have an appetite for destruction.(reference to the Guns 'n' Roses album) * And you have learned to use your illusion. (Reference to the Guns'n'Roses albums "Appetite for Destruction" and "Use Your Illusion") * But I find your lack of control disturbing. (Reference to the film Star Wars: A New Hope) Confirming Given Order * You think as I do. * It shall be done. * My path is set. * Zzz'togh. Observer Constructed * Beep boop static beep boop Selected * boop beep bepp boop beep (dissipating) * beep beep boop beep beep static Selected Several Times * (static)(voice of Adria) I sense a soul in search of answers. (reference quote from the Blizzard game ''Diablo) * (static)(Voice of Grizwold) That sounds like a... a HUGE, GARGANTUAN, SWOLLEN, BLOATED MUSHROOM! (reference quote from the Blizzard game ''Diablo) * (static)(voice of Neil Armstrong) One small step for man, one giant- (harsh static)(voice of Orc Grunt) STOP POKING MEEEE! (reference quote from the Blizzard game ''Warcraft) * (static)(radio music playing, announcer speaks) In the age of chaos, two factions battle for dominance.'' (reference quote from the intro cinematic to Warcraft and the hidden song in Warcraft II) * (static)(German adverstisement for ''Warcraft II and its expansion set'') Confirming Given Order * (bleeping) Scout Constructed * Teleport successful. Selected * Awaiting command. * Standing by. * Contact. * Joh'giiv? Selected Several Times * (distorted) Signal unstable... * (very distorted) Psionic link, dissipating. * Adjusting neural transmission. * (rapid garbled speech) * (distortion dies out) Reengaged. Confirming Given Order * Chaos. * Koh'koh rii. * Locus acknowledged. * It will be done. Zealot Constructed * My life for Aiur! Selected * What battle calls? * Issah'tu! * I long for combat! * Gee'hous! Selected Several Times * En Taro Adun! * All for the Empire. (possible reference to the Empire in Star Wars) * Doom to all who threaten the homeworld! Confirming Given Order * Gau'gurah! * Khas I serve! (Alluding to the Protoss instigator for social change) * Honor guide me! * For Adun! StarCraft Terran Heroes Edmund Duke (Siege Tank and Norad II (Battlecruiser)) Selected * WHAT?! * Well?! * I haven't got all day... * Make up your mind... Selected Several Times * Been a General for fifteen years... * Now I'm taking orders from a pup... * This Korhal outfit's a mess. * Y'all need some good ol' fashioned discipline. * ...That's what you need. Confirming Given Order * 'Bout time. * Decisive action. * Should work... * Alright then... Samir Duran (Ghost) Selected * How can I be of service? * What do you need? * I'm here. * Yes captain? (replaced by "Cerebrate!" in the Zerg version) Selected Several Times * Is there a problem? * (laughs) I like your style, friend. (Although in the Zerg version he does not laugh) * But I think you're getting a little too familiar. * I don't believe we've met. * I am Duran. ... Who are you? * I told you my name. It's Duran, Duran! (Reference to the 80s pop group, Duran Duran) * What's so funny? * Please, please! Tell me now. (Reference to Duran Duran's song, "Is There Something I Should Know?"; strange blunt hammering noises exist in the background of the Terran version of this line) * Is there something I should know? (Again a reference to "Is There Something I Should Know?") Confirming Given Order * I'll take care of it. * Right away. * You got it. * Of course. Sarah Kerrigan (Ghost) Selected * Lieutenant Kerrigan reporting. * What now... * I'm waitin' on you! * I'm ready. Selected Several Times * Easily amused, huh? * Doesn't take a telepath to know what you're thinkin'. * You get off on annoying people, don't you? * You may have time to play games... * ...but I've got a job to do. Confirming Given Order * I gotcha. * Thinkin' the same thing. * It'd be a pleasure. * I read ya. (chuckle) James Raynor (Vulture, Marine and Hyperion (Battlecruiser)) Selected * Raynor here. * This is Jimmy. * Aaany time you're ready. * Go ahead commander. Selected Several Times * Hey! Quit it! * What's your problem, man? * Look, commander, do you mind? * I knew I should've stayed in bed this morning. (suspiciously close to "Arnold"'s catchphrase, "I knew I should have stayed home today,"(Magic Schoolbus) although, this is probably unintentional) Confirming Given Order * Sounds fun. * Riiight on. * This should be good. * Oh yeeaaahh... StarCraft Terran Units Terran Adjutant * (high beep) Upgrade complete. * (high beep) Research complete. * (high beep) Nuclear missile ready. * (high beep) Add-on complete. * (high beep) Base is under attack. * (high beep) Your forces are under attack. * (high beep) Nuclear launch detected. * (mid error beep) Not enough minerals. * (low error beep) Insufficient Vespene Gas. * (mid error beep) Additional Supply Depots required. * (mid error beep) Not enough energy. * (mid error beep) Landing sequence interrupted. * (mid error beep) Unacceptable landing zone. * (high beep) Abandoning auxiliary structure. Battlecruiser Constructed * Battlecruiser operational. Selected * All crews reporting. * Receiving transmission. * Good day, commander. * Hailing frequencies open. (Commander Nyota Uhura, Star Trek II: The Wrath of Khan) Selected Several Times * Identify yourself. * Shields up, weapons online. * ...Not equipped with shields? ...Well then, buckle up! (probably a reference to Star Trek: Generations and the lack of shields on Enterprise B maiden voyage) * We are getting way behind schedule. * I really have to go, Number One. (reference to Star Trek) Confirming Given Order * Make it happen. (Take-off of "Make it so" by Captain Jean-Luc Picard, Star Trek: The Next Generation) * Set a course. * Take it slow. (could also be "Make it so", referencing Captain Picard again; undetermined due to poor sound quality) * Engage! (again, Jean-Luc Picard, Star Trek: The Next Generation) Note: It can be debated that the "number one" line is actually in reference to using the lavatories; which for all intents and purposes would probably be more humorous. Note: The voice of the Battlecruiser is homage to Admiral Gloval from the anime Robotech. Just as the Yamoto cannon it fires is homage to the anime "Space Battleship Yamoto." Civilian Constructed * Hey, how'd I get here? (Civilians cannot be built in the game engine without modifications.) Selected * Hey there! * How y'all doing? * What's up? * Howdy! Selected Several Times * I wanna be all I can be... * I'll tell what, I think I'll join up!! * I'm a little claustrophobic though... * Hope they don't put me in any tight spaces. (reference the SCV) * Ah, what the hell. I need that college money. Confirming Given Order * Sure thing! * All right! * No sweat! * Yep!" * I'm goin'! Dropship Constructed * Can I take your order? Selected * Go ahead HQ. * I'm listenin'. * Destination? * Input coordinates. Selected Several Times * When removing your overhead luggage, please be careful. * In case of a water landing, you may be used as a flotation device. * To hurl chunks, please use the vomit bag in front of you. * Please keep your arms and legs inside until this ride comes to a full and complete stop. Confirming Given Order * In the pipe, five by five. (Originally from the film Aliens) * Hang on, we're in for some chop. (Originally from the film Aliens) * In transit HQ. * Buckle up. * Strap yourselves in boys. * I copy that. Firebat Constructed * Need a light? Selected * Fire it up! * Yes? * You got my attention. * Wanna turn up the heat? Selected Several Times * Is something burning? * (short fire burst) Haha, That's what I thought. * I love the smell of napalm. (Reference to Apocalypse Now) * Nothin' like a good smoke. * You tryin' to get invited to my next barbecue? * Got any questions about propane? * Or... propane accessories? (Originally from King of the Hill) Confirming Given Order * Naturally. * Slammin'! * You got it. * Let's burn. Ghost Constructed * Somebody call for an exterminator? Selected * Ghost reportin'. * I'm here. * Finally. * Call the shot. Selected Several Times * You called down the thunder... (possible reference to the 1993 western Tombstone) * ...now reap the whirlwind! (From Young Guns, or a reference to first line of the Biblical verse Hosea 8:7) * (breathing faster) Keep it up! I dare ya! * I'm about t' overload my aggression inhibitors! Confirming Given Order * I hear that. * I'm gone. * Never know what hit 'em. * I'm all over it. * You got it. Goliath Constructed * Goliath online. Selected * Go ahead TACCOM (Theater Army Communications Command). * Comm-link online. * (beebeep) Channel open. * Systems functional. Selected Several Times * MilSpec ED-209 on. (ED-209, Robocop) * (low triple beep) Checklist protocol, initiated. * Running level one diagnostic. * (strange beep) U.S.D.A. Selected (United States Department of Agriculture) * (strange beep) F.D.I.C. Approved (Federal Deposit Insurance Corporation) * (beebeebeep) Checklist completed... S.O.B. (Son Of a Bitch) Confirming Given Order * Acknowledged H.Q. * (high beep) Nav-comm locked. * Confirmed. * Target designated. Marine Constructed * You wanna piece of me, boy? Selected * Commander? * Standin' by. * Checked up and good to go. * Gimme something to shoot! Selected Several Times * We gotta move! * Are you gonna give me orders? * Oh my god, he's whacked! * I vote we frag this commander. * How do I get out of this chickenshit outfit? (Originally from the film Aliens and the book A Rumor of War) * If it weren't for these damn neural implants, you'd be a smoking crater by now! Confirming Given Order * Go go go! * Let's move! * Outstanding! * Rock & Roll! (Military slang for firing a weapon fully-automatically) Medic Constructed * Prepped and ready. Selected * Need medical attention? * Did someone page me? * State the nature of your medical emergency. (Originally from the EMH in Star Trek: Voyager) * (playful voice) Where does it hurt? Selected Several Times * I've already checked you out commander. * You want another physical? * Turn your head and cough. * Ready for your sponge-bath? * His EKG is flatlining! Give me a defib stat! * CLEAR! (zap!) * He's dead Jim. (Originally from the series Star Trek: The Original Series) Confirming Given Order * Right away. * Stat! * I'm on the job! * On my way! Science Vessel Constructed * (bling) Explorer reporting. Selected * Ah, greetings command. * Transmit orders. * (bling) Receiving, headquarters. * (bling) We have you on visual. Selected Several Times * I like the cut of your jib. (Reference of Montgomery Burns from The Simpsons Halloween Episode "Devil and Homer Simpson") * E equals MC... D'oh, let me get my notepad. (D'oh has a lasting "o" sound) * Hmm... Fusion eh? I'll have to remember that. (In reference of Montgomery Burns from The Simpsons) * (monkeys screeching in background) What the- Who set all these lab monkeys free?! * (monkeys still screeching, hiss starts) (voice rises in pitch) I think we may have a gas leak! * (alarm blaring) Do any of you fools know how to shut off this infernal contraption? * (alarm noise dying out) Ah... (breathing heavily) The ship... Out of danger? (Captain Spock, Star Trek II: The Wrath of Khan) Confirming Given Order * "Excellent!" (Monty Burns style) * "Commencing!" * "Affirmative sir" * "Let's roll!" (Also from The Simpsons) SCV Constructed * SCV good to go, sir. Selected * Yes sir? * Orders, cap'n? * I read you. * Reportin' for duty. Selected Several Times * Come again, Cap'n? * I'm not readin' you clearly. * You ain't from around here, are you? * I can't believe they put me in one of these things! * And now I gotta put up with this too? * I told 'em I was claustrophobic, I gotta get outta here! * I'm locked in here tighter than a frog's butt in a watermelon seed fight. Confirming Given Order * Affirmative. * Roger that. * Right away sir. * Orders received. Unable to Build * I can't build it. Somethin's in the way. * I can't build there. Construction Complete * Job's finished. Siege Tank Constructed * Ready to roll out! Selected * Yes sir?! * Destination?! * I-dentify target! * Orders, SIR! Selected Several Times *(hums Ride of the Valkyries by Wagner in reference to the film Apocalypse Now) * I'm about to drop the hammer... * ...and dispense some indiscriminate justice! * What IS your major malfunction? (Originally from the film Full Metal Jacket) Confirming Given Order * Move it! * Pro-ceedin'! * De-lighted to SIR! * Ab-so-lutely! Valkyrie Constructed * Valkyrie, prepared. Selected * Need something destroyed? * I am eager to help. * Don't keep me waiting. * Achtung! (German for attention) Selected Several Times * This is very interesting... But stupid. (Arte Johnson, Rowan and Martin's Laugh-In) * I have ways of blowing things up... * You're being very naughty. * Who's your mommy? * Blucher! (Originally from the film Young Frankenstein) * (horse winnies) (Originally from the film Young Frankenstein, happening always after any character saying the word Blucher) Confirming Given Order * Of course, my dear. * Perfect! * It's show time! * Jawohl! (German for yes, sir) Vulture Constructed * (Bike engine starts up) Alright! Bring it on! Selected * Whadda you want?! * Yeah? * I read ya... Sir... * Somethin' on yo' mind? Selected Several Times * Somethin' you wanted?! * I don't have time to f%#$ around! * You keep pushin' me boy... * ...and I'll scrap YOU along with the aliens! * What the hell do you want? Confirming Given Order * Yeah I'm goin! * I dig. * No problem. * Oh... Is that it? Wraith Constructed * Wraith awaiting launch orders. Selected * Go ahead command. * Transmit coordinates. * Standing by. * Reporting in. Selected Several Times * Last transmission... breakin' up... come back. * I'm just curious, why am I so good? * I gotta get me one of these. (Originally from the film Independence Day) * You know who the best star fighter in the fleet is? (Possibly from the film The Right Stuff) * Yours truly. * Everybody's gotta die sometime, Red. (Originally from the film "Platoon"} * I am invincible, that's right. (From 007 Golden Eye) Confirming Given Order * Coordinates received. * Attack formation. * Roger. * Vector, locked in. StarCraft Zerg Heroes Infested Kerrigan Selected * Yes? (This was "Yes, Cerebrate?" in the original, pre-Brood War version) * (harsh growl) * What is it now?? * I'm listening... Selected Several Times * You begin to annoy me, Cerebrate. * But don't think that I need you. * Should you become be a nuisance... * I'll kill you myself. Confirming Given Order * Hmm... * A bold move. * On my way... * Alright! StarCraft Zerg Units *Only Infested Terrans, Cerebrates, Infested Kerrigan and the Overmind use human language to converse. *After the process of morphing a unit is complete (unit constructed), there is a slimy noise indicating that a unit just hatched. *Each Zerg unit grunts in different ways and makes different noises when selected. **Drones emit a mechanical-sounding whine. **Zerglings make a clicking sound. When they snarl, the clicking sound is mixed with the noise. When pestered long enough, they will roar an audible "Stop!" Hydralisk Constructed * Erreahh Selected * Hoah? * (growl) Selected Several Times * (Scary noises) Confirming Given Order * Vow! * Rye! * (growl) **Lurkers give deep roars. They also laugh when clicked multiple times. **Mutalisks make a screaming sort of noise. Overlord Constructed * Berrgh! Selected * Rah-hai! * Aerhai! * Eorgh? * Meeree? Selected Several Times * (Grunt) Confirming Given Order * Yargh! * Erogh! * Ahhh-heardee! **Scourges make a high-pitched screech. **Guardians, Devourers and Queens give deep, low roars. **Defilers make low snarls. When clicked multiple times, two of the snarls resemble "Hey!" and "You there!" **Broodlings make an impatient sneering shouts. **Ultralisks also give low roars. *When selected, units tend to sound as if they are asking what orders they are given. This is because they make sounds that are higher in pitch at the end, sounding like human questions. When given an order the unit grunts in a way that sounds like confirmation. *Note: One could argue that a Hydralisk hisses "what? ...Oh!" when selected over and over Zerg Overmind * Evolution complete. * The Hive Cluster is under attack. * Our forces are under attack. * Nuclear launch detected. * We require more minerals. * We require more Vespene Gas. * Spawn more Overlords. * Not enough energy. Infested Terran Constructed * Live for the Swarm! Selected * Ready to kill. * Prepared to die... * Let me serve. * Sacrifice me... Selected Several Times * I am wretched... * ...But I am strong! * I am the future... * I am Zerg! (possibly a reference to the Borg in Star Trek. 'I am Borg!') Confirming Given Order * Yes... * Immediately... * Gladly... * For the Overmind... Category: Quotations